Sisterly Love
by 88sheep
Summary: Blake has doubts about her relationship with Yang after the destruction of Beacon, but Ruby's willing to use her "special relationship" with Yang to help them hook up.


Ruby knew that Blake had a crush on her sister. She also knew that for as much as Yang liked Blake, all of the drama and tragedy over the past year had made them both hesitant to reconnect on a deeper level. Ruby and the rest of the informal team RNJR had been overjoyed, to say the least, when first Weiss, and then Yang had shown up on the doorstep of the hotel they had rented rooms in during their stay in Mistral. The investigation into Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald was leading to mostly dead ends, but now Blake had come to town, her parents and even Sun in tow. Weiss and Yang had thrown their support behind Blake's mission to retake the White Fang from those who had caused it to stray from its roots, while a begrudging Qrow helped RNJR search for more clues to where Cinder and her lackeys had come from. Ruby suspected her uncle knew more than he was letting on, but so far they hadn't run completely out of leads so she didn't have need to press him for information. Yet.

As it was right now, Ruby was dealing with a much more… delicate investigation, of a sort. She knew Blake liked Yang, and she knew that Yang was head over heels for Blake, despite the feline faunus's recent transgressions towards her friends. They had mostly patched things up, thanks to a bit of yelling from Sun, of all people to set them straight. Apparently, he was having an easier time getting through to Blake than her teammates were strangely enough. Regardless, Blake had come to Ruby for advice on how to approach her sister.

"Well, we've gotten over the being mad at each other phase, mostly. We promised not to tease each other about it, at least. But we're still not… connecting, like we used to I mean." Blake was sitting on the bed in the room she was sharing with Weiss, directly adjacent to the one Yang had all to herself.

Ruby rolled her eyes and lifted herself of the floor where she had been loading her specialized dust ammo clips. "Have you kissed her yet? She's into you, Blake, like, really into you."

"I don't know, Ruby, I mean, it still seems like I'm getting the cold shoulder more often than not. We're polite, we're civil to each other, and we're even working together again. But the trust is gone. The friendship we had is…" Blake shook her head and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, you fucked up." Blake's head jerked up when the curse left Ruby's mouth. She hadn't heard her team leader be so blunt before, usually she was the one trying to cater to everyone's sensibilities. "You heard me." Ruby took a few steps towards the bed and then rested her hands on Blake's head, fingers idly toying with her ears. Blake's first instinct was to jerk her head away; touching her ears was a deeply personal thing, after all. But Ruby dropped her hands quickly, and bent down to crouch in front of Blake, her hands on her teammate's knees. "You tore up the trust between the two of you, and it's going to take time to rebuild that bridge. But she still likes you, loves you even. She's just not sure how to tell you."

"Then we still have something in common, at least." Blake shook her head sadly, a self-deprecating chuckle leaving her lips.

Ruby pursed her lips. "I can help, if you'd like. Show you just how much she wants to be with you." Blake looked up curiously as Ruby chewed on the inside of her cheek lightly. "You know that Yang has… differences, down there, right? There's no way you don't know by now." Blake nodded. It was rare, but the genetic mix up happened, especially with children born to parents who had unlocked their aura early in their lives, as apparently had happened with Yang's parents. Not that it changed how Blake viewed her partner. If anything it was another tantalizing aspect of their (potential) relationship. When Blake nodded, Ruby stood up and then began picking up her ammo clips and spare ammunition. "Yang and I have been having sex with each other for years, since I was first old enough to be curious about sex."

That was a bombshell, if Blake had ever heard one. "WHAT?"

Ruby spun round and pressed a finger to Blake's lips. "Shhhh. It's a secret. I still can't believe you and Weiss never caught us at Beacon. We were verrrrry sneaky, or at least tried to be." Ruby smiled and began packing up her things in the small duffel bag she had purchased the day before in the market.

"Ruby, that's…"

"Amazing. That's what it is." Ruby quickly finished dumping her things into the bag and zipped it closed before rounding on Blake. "I love my sister. She's my favorite person in the whole world. No offense to you or Weiss. Or Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Or Dad. Especially Dad." Ruby rolled her shoulders and then checked her watch. "Look, I can show you how much she loves you. I want her to be happy, and I know that her being with you would make her happy. And if it will make you happy too, then I'm more than willing to help finally get you together. Goodness knows it would help Weiss and I. We're trying to have our own thing, you know, and with you two moping around and… you know, what, don't worry about that." Ruby looked down at her watch again, and then hefted her bag over her shoulder. "You stay here, if you want to see, or hear, I guess, how much Yang wants to be with you. She should be back any minute from her shopping trip, and then I'll prove it to you." She paused with the door open, and then looked back over her shoulder, wiping gun grease on her tanktop messily. "When I knock six times on the wall, that's your signal to come to Yang's room, okay?"

And with that, Ruby was out the door and gone. Blake half-heartedly made an attempt to follow her, to keep questioning the lewd, scandalous, outrageous information she had just received about the sisters' private proclivities. She heard the door slam on Yang's room next door, and slumped down to sit against the wall separating the two rooms. Thinking for a moment, she next pulled out her scroll and sent a text to Yang. _Just so you know, Ruby's taken all of her equipment into your room. She said she was waiting for you to get back._

A minute later, and Yang's reply came, short and devoid of emotion. _Thanks for letting me know._ Blake sighed as she looked at her scroll. Yang's messages to her used to be full of teasing, smiling faces, winking eyes and wagging tongues. Now they were basically operating on the level of communication she had had with her parents for the last several years. Blake's head thumped back against the wall and she closed her eyes. What was she going to do? The woman she had developed a crush on over the past year was basically not talking to her except when it came to their ostensive 'job' if you could call vigilantism and tracking down homicidal maniacs a job.

The slamming of Yang's door woke Blake up from her brief nap, and as she came awake with a start she heard Ruby's voice on the other side of the wall. "Yaaaaaaaaang! Where have you been? You promised to come play with me after lunch, before everyone got back!" The diminutive team leader's voice was slightly muffled, but still audible to Blake's enhanced hearing.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I was having lunch with Weiss and her sister, Winter."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. Winter's supposed to be undercover, so we took a few back alleys and what appeared to be the long route to get to the diner. It was nice enough, and she's actually filling in Blake's parents on what she knows about the White Fang's activities here in Mistral. They're comparing notes." That bit of information was new to her. The Atlas military was trusting her parents, the former leaders of the White Fang enough to share intelligence? Blake's next train of thought was interrupted by Ruby's voice.

"Yang, I'm horny! Fix it!" Blake's eyes grew wide as Ruby's voice devolved into a childish whine, and she could envision Ruby standing there stomping her foot as she demanded Yang fix… her… What Blake was voyeuristically listening to suddenly began to dawn on her, and she sunk down lower on the wall, turning her head to place one of her feline ears against the sheetrock.

In the other room, Yang was watching with an almost bemused smile as her half-sister stood leaning against the wall that her room shared with Blake and Weiss's. Ruby was only half dressed, only her skirt and tank top on; she had apparently stripped out of her boots and stockings sometime during her weapon-cleaning session. "Mmm, what, you haven't found someone else to fix it by now, sweetie?" Yang shrugged out of her jacket, dropping it on the floor at the end of her bed before kicking off her boots.

Ruby licked her lips and dropped her chin towards the floor, her red-highlighted hair dropping down to make her even cuter when she blinked slowly and cooed back at her sister and lover. "No, not yet. Haven't found the right time or the right person."

Yang laughed and unbuckled her belt before pushing her thumbs into her waistband and peeling down her tight black jeans, highly aware of the way Ruby's eyes followed the fabric down, watching every curve reveal itself. "Well then, why don't you show me how much you missed me, Rosebud?"

Ruby bit her lip as Yang called her by the private pet-name that that she love to hear come out of her sister's mouth. Silver eyes were drawn to the bulge beneath the thong Yang wore, and Ruby nodded coquettishly as she lifted her hips away from the wall and flipped her skirt up. Yang grinned from ear to ear as she reached back and removed her hair band, shaking out her ponytail. "No panties, huh? My little Rosebud really has been horny, hasn't she?"

Ruby's only response was a giggle and the drop of her hand to her crotch, her delicate fingers rubbing her vulva gently, spreading her labia and slowly dipping her middle finger into her core. She gave a little wiggle of her hips as the sinful sensations washed over her, shivers of pleasure racing up her spine to ping off of the pleasure centers of her brain. "Mmm, I've been without my favorite toy for so long, Yang…"

Yang laughed and peeled her cropped orange tank-top off, her breasts bouncing in her black bra, flesh wobbling enticingly as she watched her little sister masturbate, just for her. "And here I thought you liked being the toy."

On the other side of the wall, Blake had unbuckled her pants and pushed them down past her hips. Her fingertips had strayed to her pussy and begun rubbing almost without bidding as she listened to the sinful exchange on the other side of the wall.

"Take your skirt off, Rosebud." Yang reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting the black lace fall to the ground and expose her breasts to her little sister. Ruby could have sworn they had grown even bigger since she last saw Yang, but maybe that was her lust talking. She knew, or at least hoped Blake was paying attention, because what she was about to say was sure to set her sister off, if she knew Yang.

"I'll take it off, if you fuck me like you did back at Beacon. Back when you were fucking me like you wanted to fuck Blake."

Yang froze with her thumbs hooked underneath the waistband of her thong. "Ruby…"

"I know you still like her, Yang. I know you still want her. She wants you too, she really does, I talked to her. So, I have a request. Before you start banging your best friend more than you do your sister, give me one last fuck to go out on? Pretty please, Yang? Fuck me like you mean it?" Ruby had pulled her tank-top up over her breasts, and of course, she wasn't wearing a bra either, even though her own breasts had grown over the eight months they had been apart. Yang had been waiting to get her hands on them honestly, and if fucking her sister like she still wanted to fuck Blake was what got her access to them, then she would certainly take her little sister for a ride.

"Skirt off, Rosebud. Now." Yang moved closer to her sister until she was practically tit-to-tit, and she leered down at Ruby as the shorter girl grabbed the zipper at her hip and loosened the skirt, before sliding it down her legs and kicking it to the side. "Now, my thong, if you would…" Their play didn't always take such a… territorial bent, but Ruby wanted to be fucked in the same way that Yang wanted to fuck Blake. And Yang reallllly wanted to fuck Blake. As Blake was starting to realize on the other side of the wall.

The faunus's fingers had gone from gently rubbing to delving into her center, juices slicking her fingers as she rubbed and teased herself as she listened to Yang ordering Ruby around. She knew that Yang was, well, boisterous in bed. She had bragged about it in fact, was how Blake knew. That she wanted to do this sort of thing… Blake wasn't usually into that sort of sex, but to know that Yang was that passionate about it, about her, was definitely encouraging to her previous apprehensive stance on the relationship with her partner. Blake jumped when something hit the wall, almost directly behind her head.

Ruby gagged and gurgled when her head slammed back against the wall, Yang's cock halfway buried to the hilt between her lips. Drool was quickly beginning to pool in the back of her mouth, and she reached up to fondle her sister's balls as a thick string of saliva ran from the corner of her lips. Yang wasn't staying still, though. Her hands, one natural, and one made of metal (that Ruby definitely wanted to get her hands on very soon to tinker with) gripped the sides of her sister's head as she began to thrust into Ruby's open mouth. "Mrlruugphh-gllurupgh-hhhruulllrumgh!"

Blake could hear the sound of Ruby's wet gags and coughs around Yang's dick, and she bit her bottom lip as she slipped a finger into her cunt, curling deep inside as her other hand fondled her breasts through her skintight top. On the other side of the wall, Yang was vigorously fucking her younger sister's mouth. "Gllrupk-gllrrrck-mmmpllrllgfff!" Ruby had one hand on one of Yang's deliciously soft thighs, squeezing the tense muscle beneath as her other hand gently squeezed and played with her sister's heavy balls. She knew how much cum her sister could pump out when she was really pent up, and she was certainly hoping that what Yang was currently churning up for her was capable of turning her into a real mess.

Yang was just enjoying herself, really. The blonde brawler tossed her head back and groaned with satisfaction as Ruby slurped and gurgled happily. Her hips were languidly rocking forward and back, and she could feel the tip of her cock pressing against the entrance to her sister's throat. "Take a deep breath, Rosebud. I want to feel you swallow…." Yang hesitated a heartbeat, until she felt air moving along the sensitive skin of her cock that let her know her little sister had just inhaled deeply through her nose. "Good girl…" Yang giggled and then balled Ruby's hair up in her fists before slamming her hips forward, roughly claiming her sister's throat for her own personal cocksleeve.

On the other side of the wall, Blake shoved three fingers deep into her cunt, her ass leaving the ground as she lifted her hips. She clamped her other hand over her mouth as she let the sheer… kinkiness of what was going on roll through her mind, which in turn stimulated her body. Her fingers began to pump steadily as she listened to the back of Ruby's head hit the wall separating them, and as she laid her own head back against the sheetrock, she imagined that she was in Ruby's place, with Yang's cock stuffed down her throat so deep that she could feel every little twitch and pulse as she swallowed hard around that thick, long, hard, pulsating… Blake squeezed the hand clamped over her mouth harder against her face as she came from the mere thought of deepthroating her partner's cock. The faunus's hips bucked, her ears folded down in pleasure, and her whole body sang with lust. Blake's cum coated her fingers, dripped from them down into her panties and leather pants as she lay panting, catching her breath.

On the other side of the wall, neither Yang or her little Rosebud had gotten off yet. They were settling into a familiar rhythm, a comforting pattern of love and lust that had only grown stronger over the years. Ruby's silver eyes were watering as she looked up at her sister through her bangs, and for her part, Yang reached down with her mechanical thumb and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks even as she gave a little twist of her hips, burying her cock a half-inch deeper into her sister's throat. "You're such a good girl, Rosebud. Even if Blake and I patch things up, I don't think anyone will compare to the way you feel around me…" Yang placed a hand on top of Ruby's head to hold her still as she slowly drew her hips back, feeling the way Ruby's cock-squeezing throat swallowed around her dick.

When Yang's cock left her throat, Ruby immediately coughed up a wad of mucus and spit that had been clogging her airway along with her older sister's cock. "Then you'll have to keep visiting me, won't you Yang?" Ruby looked up at her sister with playful, mischievous eyes even as she wrapped a tiny hand around Yang's cock and licked the soaked head with all the flourish that years of 'playtime' with her sister had taught her Yang liked. The blonde was a showman, through and through, and appreciated the little details, from the shade of her sister's lipstick to the way she styled her hair.

"You bet your pretty little tits I'll be visiting, Sis." Yang laughed at Ruby's pouting face as the brunette reached down to cup her breasts. "Oh, don't be such a baby, baby. They're perfect the way they are. Now… up, and turn around and spread your legs. Nice and slow…"

Ruby harrumphed, and reached out to grab ahold of her sister's wide hips to pull herself to her feet. The shorter huntress stepped in close to her sister, trapping Yang's cock between their bodies as she kissed the blonde's breasts, gently smearing the throat slime and saliva clinging to her lips and chin across her tits. "You're just a big meanie, Yang."

Yang rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her sister on the forehead, before wrapping Ruby's hair around her fist and forcing her face into her cleavage while squeezing her tits with her elbows, smothering Ruby with the warm, soft titflesh that the younger girl so envied. "And you know you wouldn't have it any other way, Rosebud." Yang laughed as Ruby flailed and pushed at her sister, punching and twisting away and emerging from Yang's cleavage with a gasp and a smile plastered across her lips. "See what I mean? Now, turn around and spread'em, sweetheart."

Ruby wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then stuck out her tongue at Yang, before turning around and bracing her hands shoulder-width apart on the wall and wiggling her hips. Yang laughed and brought her hand down in a resounding spank that made Blake jump on the other side of the wall. Her imagination was filling in a lot of what was happening, and it just so happened that it wasn't so far from the truth. Ruby groaned, tits jiggling and gently swaying beneath her bent over form as Yang decided that her sister's stance wasn't quite wide enough, and kicked her right ankle outwards a little bit. The resulting action left Yang's cock resting atop her sister's ass, perhaps a bit too far downward. "Ah, what the hell. Hold on, Rosebud." Growing impatient, Yang gripped her sister's hips in her hands and _lifted_ , picking Ruby up by the hips and letting her feet dangle above the floor as the blonde lined up her cock with the brunette's drippy little pussy.

"Ah, Yang…!" Ruby's chest collapsed against the wall, and Blake on the other side jumped at the resounding thud as Ruby's tits and face were plastered against the barrier between them.

"Don't worry, baby. You're not leaving my room without a full belly." Yang grinned down at her sister's back as she bit her lower lip and dipped her hips, lining the bloated head of her turgid shaft up with Ruby's pretty little lips, pushing forward slowly to make sure that she didn't hurt Ruby by going too fast. Ruby's toes wiggled a scant inch from the ground as Yang's cock filled her up, and her silver eyes rolled back into her skull as her body remembered the delicious stretch of her sister's cock. They had lost their virginity to each other, after all. Yang seemed practically sculpted to fit inside of her sister; the perfect length and girth to make her feel as full as possible without any discomfort.

"Fuck, Yang, put it in me, deeper, yesssss!" Yang rolled her eyes at her younger sister's whimpers and cries of pleasure. She knew that Ruby enjoyed having her older sister fuck her, but Yang could be forgiven for thinking that Ruby was playing it up for an audience. Which she was, technically. On the other side of the wall Blake was on her knees, back against the wall and her cunt leaking into her panties as she fingered herself relentlessly. Her juices coated her hand, and she had her ear pressed to the wall as Ruby gave her the proverbial play-by-play. "Right there, right there…. Yes, Yang, yes! I-aaahhh!" Ruby cried out as Yang dropped her younger sister's hips, letting her feet hit the floor and using gravity to bury her cock the rest of the way in the tinier girl's cunt.

Yang inhaled deeply through her nose, simply enjoying the feeling of her sister's tight, silken wet pussy hugging her cock like it was made to fit around her. The blonde leaned over Ruby, pressing her heavy, soft tits to her sisters back and reaching around with her left arm to fondle Ruby's tits while her right mechanical hand came to rest atop her sister's own, entwining with her fingers in a cute if simplistic embrace. "Every time I bury my cock in you, Sis, it feels like I'm coming home." That made Ruby's knees weak again, and she licked her lips quickly as she turned her head slightly so that she could somewhat see her older sister's face over her shoulder.

"And every time you make me cum with your cock, it feels like _I'm_ home, Yang." Ruby rose up on her tiptoes and pressed back with her ass, the extra curves she had gained since they last had fun like this welcome padding against the toned, muscular body of her older sister.

Yang chuckled in Ruby's ear and nuzzled against the back of her neck, moving Ruby's hair slightly with her nose before kissing her alabaster skin gently. As Yang rolled her hips back slightly and then thrust forward, humping her sister's cunt, she bit down on the back of Ruby's neck and began to suck hard, intent on leaving a bruise, a mark, a lovebite that would remind Ruby of tonight, at least for the next few days. They had avoided leaving them on each other during their time at Beacon in case someone asked questions, but now they didn't feel the need to. Ruby gasped and squirmed, wiggling her ass against Yang's crotch with a whine as Yang bit her and was rewarded for her squirming with another hard, short thrust that made her shiver with delight.

Yang released her bite on the back of Ruby's neck, blowing gently on the bright red, saliva-slicked mark gently as she humped her little sister. Ruby, however, didn't want it slow. "Faster, Yang, fucking fuck me, for fuck's sake!"

The blonde snorted in Ruby's ear and rose, now placing both hands on the wall above Ruby's head. "Language, Rosebud. What would Daddy think if he heard you talking like that?" _What would he think if he caught us fucking like this, is the real problem,_ Yang mused in her head as she began to draw her hips back further as she fucked Ruby. One of Ruby's hands dropped down to her cunt, fingers pressed against the underside of Yang's cock and feeling the slick, hot rod of satin-covered steel sliding in and out of her juicy tunnel, her nectar beading on her lips and providing plenty of lubrication for Ruby's fingers as she found her clit and began to rub slowly. Yang didn't miss a beat when she saw her younger sister's hand go for her crotch, and she shifted her stance slightly so that she could drop her mechanical right arm down to help play with Ruby's clit. "So, I know you're the weapon freak, and you've been begging me to let you study my arm, but I did happen to make one small modification on my own, just so you know…"

Ruby's eyes snapped open in curiosity, but before she could formulate the question in her head, Yang's smooth metal fingertips began to vibrate against her clit, making the little brunette's voice reach a fever pitch instantly. "Whhaaroooooooooooh!" Ruby dropped her own fingers from her clit to let Yang's 'modification' take over, instead bracing both hands against the wall. On the other side, Blake couldn't tell what was happening, only that Ruby was _definitely_ enjoying it. Her own fingers were buried two knuckles deep inside of her clutching, wet, hot core, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning herself as she heard Ruby's face colliding with the wall each time Yang thrust into her.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuuuck!" Ruby was slightly beyond caring about how loud she was being now, as Yang's new toy had supremely distracted her from her original task of putting on an auditory showcase for Blake. On her tiptoes with her chest and cheek pressed firmly against the wall, Ruby was taking everything Yang could give her, with gusto. The brawlers pelvis collided with her sister's upturned ass as Ruby's chest slid further down the wall, bending her back into an S-shape with her ass in the air and at the perfect height to receive each and every one of Yang's hard slams. "Yaaaaaaaaaannnnnng!"

Yang gritted her teeth as Ruby's cunt clutched at her even tighter, the little reaper's orgasm starting a bit sooner than expected thanks to Yang's new "lighter' touch. "I know, Rosebud. Cum, cum for me. Cum for your big sister. I want you to squeeze and shake and drool, baby. Right now, come on, you can do it. I know you can, can't you? Can you be a big girl and take my cock, Rosebud?" Yang's dirty, yet gentle, encouragement pushed Ruby over the edge, and her eyes crossed and her mouth snapped shut as her jaw locked up as her orgasm began to wash through her body. Ruby always had the most impressive orgasms, her whole body reacting to the pleasure by having what Yang had feared was a seizure when she had first seen Ruby experience it. A bit of research led them to videos and descriptions of something called a full-body orgasm, and lucky little Ruby just so happened to be a prime example of the indescribable pleasure that came with them. Her muscles tensed, contracted, and relaxed at random intervals without her control, and her fingernails dug into the wall slightly as she shivered and nearly collapsed, weak at the knees. But Yang's robotic sister-pleasing hand kept her upright, hand moving up to wrap gently around her midsection as Ruby's orgasm triggered her own.

The tightness of Ruby's cunt even after a few years of being fucked by Yang's dick still was something truly wonderful, and Yang thanked her lucky stars for being blessed with such a fun loving and lewd little sister. As Ruby squeezed hard, the muscles of her vagina rippling and contracting around her dick, Yang hung her head forward and thrust hard one last time, nestling Ruby's ass against her crotch and rocking her younger sister up against the wall hard. Yang swallowed hard as her balls contracted, tightening and huddling close to her body as she began to dump a truly massive load into her sister's waiting belly. One spurt, two, three… Yang groaned in time with Ruby's whine. Four, five, six, seven spurts. Ruby's shivering, shuddering reached a fever pitch as she felt Yang begin to unload inside of her cunt. Eight spurts, nine… Yang practically growled with lust down at her sister's back as she pulled back slightly and then _slammed_ forward with all of her might, crushing Ruby against the wall and making Blake fall away from it on her side, her own orgasm coming on strong as she listened to the cries of ecstasy from the other room. Ten spurts… and then Yang was spent. She fell limply over Ruby's back, her long golden hair falling like a curtain around the sisters-turned-lovers.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice was small and weak, but Yang could hear the happiness practically saturated in her tone.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Promise me that's not the last time we have fun together, please?" Ruby swallowed and gently twisted her hips in a circle, making Yang groan and reach down to grab her sister's waist, holding her still.

"I think that might be up to Blake, Rosebud."

Ruby, panting against the wall, nodded, as if deciding something. She looked rose slightly, Yang rising up with her until Ruby was standing, tits against the wall, on her tiptoes. She looked back over her shoulder and leaned back to offer a kiss to her sister. Yang readily gave it to her, their lips locking, tongues dueling briefly before Ruby pulled away and began to knock on the wall. One, two, three, four, five, six. "Well, we can just ask her, then."

Yang's eyes went wide as before Ruby's knuckles could even leave the sheetrock after the last knock, the door to her room open and Blake walked in, eyes wide and hungry. "Blake!? Get out of here, what are you doing! Fuck, fuck, get out!" Yang ripped herself out of Ruby with a bit of panic, her cock bobbing in the air as Ruby's eyes went wide and she grunted at the sudden vacancy in her cunt. Yang tried to lunge for her jacket to cover herself up but Blake was faster, pushing her partner back onto the bed with a quick palm strike to her sternum.

"Calm down, Yang. Ruby told me all about you too… doing what you just did." Blake's eyes were roving over her partner's body, from her piercing lavender eyes, her blushing cheeks, her wobbling tits, to her long legs and erect, wobbling cock. She had only gone partly soft after fucking her sister, and Blake turned to look at Ruby who was still panting, leaning against the wall. "Come here, Ruby…" The feline faunus crooked a finger at her team leader, and Ruby came over with a smile on her face, albeit with a slight awkwardness to her gait.

"Don't tell me that you…" Blake forestalled Yang with a finger, taking Ruby's hand as the shorter brunette came to the foot of the bed with her. Yang watched in dumbfounded disbelief as Blake gently took Ruby's face in her hands, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head back to plant a full-on lip-lock on her baby sister. "Ruby…Blake?"

Blake pulled away from Ruby with a purr, the reaper's bottom lip caught between the ninja's teeth, stretched taut before being allowed to snap back in place. "Thank you, Ruby, for showing me that I still have a place here, with my friends." Blake turned to look at Yang. "And with my girlfriend. If she'll let me call her that." Yang, wide-eyed, merely nodded mutely. Blake smiled and licked her lips before turning back to Ruby and jerking her head towards Yang's cock. "Mind if I clean that up for you?"

Ruby broke into a fit of giggles and climbed onto the bed, straddling her sister's tits with her chest facing Yang's cock and Blake, who had dropped to her knees between the blonde's spread legs. "Oh, I don't mind at all. I'll clean her up when you two are through." She jumped as she felt fingers begin to spread her labia from behind, and she looked over her shoulder to find Yang smiling up at her, dumbfounded at the turn in her relationships.

"You've still got a creampie you need to eat, remember? That was the deal. Fuck you like I wanted to fuck Blake. That means you're not done yet, Rosebud."

Blake looked up from where she was staring, mesmerized, at Yang's now fully erect hard-on. "I think we're going to have to have a discussion about what exactly you're going to be allowed to do when you 'fuck Blake', okay?"

Ruby looked behind her at Yang, and then in front of her at Blake, and just broke out into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before her sister and teammate had joined her.


End file.
